Lily (Vocaloid)
Lily (リリィ / Ririi) is an official character of the eponymous singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2. Her basic databanks were jointly-developed by Yamaha and Avex Management Co., Ltd. Internet Co., Ltd. is the distributor and also provides her support for the users. This was also announced by t-kimura (Takashi Kimura), once a member and now a music producer of m.o.v.e, on his Twitter. Lily was published on August 25, 2010, and was designed by KEI. The data for the voice was created by sampling the voice of Yuri Masuda (益田 祐里, Masuda Yuri), a Japanese vocalist of the Japanese musical group m.o.v.e. Concept She represents Yuri's anime-persona or avatar for these songs. Lily is one of the few Vocaloids outside of those made by Crypton Future Media to have referenced the most popular Internet Memes. As part of her marketing, two figurines were made, one of them being her with a railway sign that referenced "Ievan Polkka" while the one was her with a bee. Etymology Early speculation on Lily's given name was that it was derived from the name of her voice provider Yuri Masuda, as "yuri" literally means "lily". Vocaloid Releases *Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), Gumi, Lily *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' Marketing *She herself was part of the promotion for Yuri of ANIM.O.V.E. and thus most of the merchandise isn't directed at her as a Vocaloid. Regardless, the level of promotion had not been seen outside of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids prior to Lily's sale and although not aimed at the Vocaloid herself, still gave strong support for her software. Anim.o.v.e *"Lily" as a character appears on all of promotions and CD cover arts of the group m.o.v.e for their "Anim.o.v.e." albums. The albums themselves are cover songs of popular anime based music. The character "Lily" was in-use for some time prior to her Vocaloid release and first started appearing in use by Yuri a short while before the the first Anim.o.v.e. CD "Anim.o.v.e. 01" was released on August 18, 2009 (over a year before her Vocaloid release). Also, "anim.o.v.e. 02", m.o.v.e album which comes with her anime movie, was released on Aug 25th, 2010. Prizes for her contest were Lily-related promotional goods, also a copy of Internet Co. Ltd.'s Singer Song Writer 9 Professional software. Judges included DJ Lily and MOSH from anim.o.v.e, Masashi Kamibayashi and Kenichiro Yorozu of DTM MAGAZINE, and Hideki Kenmochi of YAMAHA. A digicomic movie(anime MV) titled "Schwarzgazer", which shows the world where Lily lives, has been produced and it will be released with the album "anim.o.v.e 02". The song was sung by m.o.v.e., not by Vocaloids. A short version has been officially uploaded on Nicovideo and Youtube. This short movie is unique in approach, as it provides an official English language version side by side with the Japanese version. It depicts Lily and companion "Mosh" as fighters against a virus, equipped with music as their weapon. A manga of the same name, which is written by Kei, was released together. Lily's avatar was used by Yuri Masuda alongside Mosh and Luna in the PV "Love Shower" feat. Yukari Tamura, the song is in the cover album "anim.o.v.e 03". Figurines *Lily received a figure released in November, 2010 becoming the first non-Crypton Vocaloid to receive a figurine. Lily was the first INTERNET Co.,Ltd Vocaloid to receive a figure. It was made by the Phat Company. She also had a figurine amongst the Prize fair figurines in September 2011, made by FuRyu and released as prize models for UFO catcher machines. A Nendoroid figurine has also been produced for her. She has also had several plush dolls released. One of these sets had a normal Lily doll and two alternatives based on her most popular Internet Memes featuring Lily holding a railway crossing sign, and her as a bee. Clothing *Lily has a cosplay outfit based on her own. Taiwan release On Dec 11th, 2010, the president of Internet Co. announced that Gakupo Kamui, Gumi and Lily will be distributed in Taiwan. Lily on Twitter *On March 4, 2011, a Twitter account was set up for Lily and she also received her own website. She is the second Vocaloid to have an official Twitter account. SequencerPlus *Lily also had a SequencerPlus page, however it was removed from her website in 2012. V3 Song Contest Commemorating Lily’s 2nd anniversary and VOCALOID3 GUMI’s 1st anniversary, Avex Management and INTERNET Co., Ltd are holding a music contest, accepting entries in the span of time between August 25, Lily’s release date and October 15th, with winners being announced on October 21, VOCALOID3 GUMI’s release date. To enter, the applicant must upload a song made using Lily and/or GUMI to Nico Nico Douga before the deadline, add the tag “LilyGUMI楽曲コンテスト” and lock it. The fine print says that previously uploaded works are eligible, although uploaded songs must be the original work of the uploader. The grand prize winning song nets 100,000 JPY of prize money and gets added to the upcoming 2013 “LilyxMegpoid Split Album”. Three songs receiving an award of excellence will net 30,000 JPY in prize money. Finally, three special prize winners will receive one copy of Singer Song Writer 9 Professional each. Moe Shochu Lily Lily is featured on the bottle of an alcoholic drink, "Mou Shochu Lily", and is in an oiran (courtesan) costume. The costume was drawn by her original artist, KEI. Additional information Popularity *Her release overshadowed Tonio and VY1's release in the fandom as well as being one of the more popular newcomers to Vocaloid of 2010 overall. An independent Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less than 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15, 2011. Lily fell into this category. Trivia *Since she was not actually developed as part of Internet Co., Ltd's product line, her name does not follow Internet's naming scheme of using "poid" at the end of the software's title, despite being sold by them. Nor does she have a separate name for her mascot and software. *Kio's model is available by purchase of Windows 100% magazine and MMD Second Pack magazine. *Her height has never been clarified, however, in "Schwarzgazer" she was shown to be of average height. Notable for... *First Vocaloid sold by Internet Co., Ltd, and not to be part of their main series *First Vocaloid that appeared in a commercial Music Video Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Famous